brownwaterbluesfandomcom-20200214-history
New Skills
Communication Skills: Advanced Electronic Warfare: The AEW skills is similar to Communication skill Electronic Countermeasures, but is more in depth. Characters with this skill are well versed in the theory and manipulation of freely propogated electromagnetic radiation, including radio and radar. This skill allows the character to detect and jam all enemy communications, radio frequency navigation, radar, and any other radio broadcasting equipment (ECM), as well as thwarting enemy attempts at ECM on friendly frequencies (ECCM). The character is familiar with all forms of ground based and airborne ECM/ECCM systems the CS Military has at its disposal. Optical Sensors and communications (infrared, laser comms, etc) can also be jammed or spoofed, but at half the character's skill level. Requires: Read Sensory Equipment, Radio: Basic, Electronic Countermeasures, and Basic Math (and ideally Advanced Math too). Bonuses: Characters with this skill get one extra melee action per round when using sensors, scanners, targeting systems, optics, and communication systems, but lose that bonus action when they engage in actual combat (i.e. firing weapons or weapon systems, taking aggressive action, etc). However, when attacking and using computer targeting or multiple systems like those on a robot, vessel, or vehicle, the operator is +1 to strike and dodge. Must roll under this skill every minute or for each dramatically changing circumstance to get these bonuses (lasts for one minute). Base Skill: 30%+5% per level of experience. (Source: Robotech: Macross Saga Sourcebook, p. 235, with elements from Aliens Unlimited: Galaxy Guide p. 202) Military Skills: Leadership: This skill represents an officer or NCO's ability to give orders to subordinates and have them obeyed. An officer or NCO with good leadership skills can motivate siubordinates and subalterns to do the impossible with nothing while smiling the whole way. Bonuses: +2 to MA Attribute; +5% to trust/intimidate (or a base percentage of 20% if the character's MA isn't high enough to rate a Trust/Intimidate rating) vs armed forces personnel at level one, and +5% at levels 3,5,7,9, and 11; +5% to trust/intimidate (or a base percentage of 20% if the character's MA isn't high enough to rate a Trust/Intimidate rating) vs everyone at level one, and +5% at levels 2,4,6,8, and 10; +5% to Military Etiquette skill. (Source: Robotech: Macross Saga Sourcebook, p. 236) Military Etiquette (Expanded): A clear understanding of the way the military works, including rules of behavior (when to salute, how to address superiors and subalterns, etc), military procedures and routines, standard issue of equipment, special ordering procedures, proper display of rank and medals, advancement in rank, proper troop formations, how to deal with the military bureaucracy, the chain of command, proper channels, who to contact to get things done, enough basic literacy to navigate common markings and directions (not functional literacy, but enough for the average soldier to get by), and more. Base Skill: 35%+5% per level of experience. Note: All soldiers have a fundamental knowledge of this skill (equal to a percentage of 30% that never increases), but this skill is much more complete with a strong knowledge of what is expected, correct, and the formal (by the book) approach. The basic knowledge also includes the functional military literacy component. While being able to read and write is not a requirement for the average soldier, they do have to know and recognize signs and forms, and other basic tasks. It gives a basic literacy equal to the character's percentage in this skill, divided by 3 (round down). Despite this, the character still reads at a first to second grade level, slowly and with a great many mistakes. Writing is sloppy and slow. Luckily for the average soldier that most things are voice command and only recognition is truly required, not a deeper understanding. Pilot Skills: Aerial Combat Piloting: This skill supplements other piloting skills by helping to make the character a master of the skies when piloting aircraft or flying power armor. It helps to turn the character into an aggressive risk taker and cool headed “chicken” player. In fact, tricks, dangerous maneuvers, and high speed chases are challenging and fun for this daredevil, although his passengers are likely to fear for their lives. In game mechanics, skill penalties for tricks, vehicular attacks (ram, sideswipe, etc) are reduced by half when this character is behind the controls, plus he is +3 to dodge when piloting, +2 to survive a crash/impact, can fire a weapon from a moving vehicle at only a -2 penalty (instead of wild), and can even make an aimed shot or “called shot” (at -2 to strike) while on a moving vehicle (or talk or engage in some other activity while driving without penalty). This is a supplemental piloting skill only applicable to aircraft and does not have a base skill or level of progression other than reducing penalties an additional one point per level of the pilot’s experience. (Source: Adaptation of Combat Driving: R:UE p.318) Naval Combat Piloting (Submersible): This skill supplements other piloting skills by helping to make the character a master of the depths when piloting submersible aquatic vessels. It helps to turn the character into an aggressive risk taker and cool headed “chicken” player. In fact, tricks, dangerous maneuvers, and high speed chases are challenging and fun for this daredevil, although his passengers are likely to fear for their lives. This is a very different skillset than that used by surface pilots, as the maneuvers are closer to aerial combat, except slower and less forgiving. In game mechanics, skill penalties for tricks, vehicular attacks (ram, sideswipe, etc) are reduced by half when this character is behind the controls, plus he is +2 to dodge when driving, +2 to survive a crash/impact, can fire a weapon from a moving vehicle at only a -2 penalty (instead of wild), and can even make an aimed shot or “called shot” (at -2 to strike) while on a moving vehicle (or talk or engage in some other activity while driving without penalty). This is a supplemental piloting skill only applicable to submersible aquatic vessels and does not have a base skill or level of progression other than reducing penalties an additional one point per level of the pilot’s experience. (Source: Adaptation of Combat Driving: R:UE p.318) Naval Combat Piloting (Surface): This skill supplements other piloting skills by helping to make the character a master of the waterways when piloting aquatic vessels. It helps to turn the character into an aggressive risk taker and cool headed “chicken” player. In fact, tricks, dangerous maneuvers, and high speed chases are challenging and fun for this daredevil, although his passengers are likely to fear for their lives. In game mechanics, skill penalties for tricks, vehicular attacks (ram, sideswipe, etc) are reduced by half when this character is behind the controls, plus he is +2 to dodge when driving, +2 to survive a crash/impact, can fire a weapon from a moving vehicle at only a -2 penalty (instead of wild), and can even make an aimed shot or “called shot” (at -2 to strike) while on a moving vehicle (or talk or engage in some other activity while driving without penalty). This is a supplemental piloting skill only applicable to surface aquatic vessels and does not have a base skill or level of progression other than reducing penalties an additional one point per level of the pilot’s experience. (Source: Adaptation of Combat Driving: R:UE p.318) Combat Driving: This skill supplements other driving/piloting skills by helping to make the character a master of the roads when driving ground vehicles. It helps to turn the character into an aggressive road-hog and cool headed “chicken” player. In fact, tricks, dangerous maneuvers, and high speed chases are challenging and fun for this daredevil, although his passengers are likely to fear for their lives. In game mechanics, skill penalties for tricks, vehicular attacks (ram, sideswipe, etc) are reduced by half when this character is behind the controls, plus he is +2 to dodge when driving, +2 to survive a crash/impact, can fire a weapon from a moving vehicle at only a -2 penalty (instead of wild), and can even make an aimed shot or “called shot” (at -2 to strike) while on a moving vehicle (or talk or engage in some other activity while driving without penalty). This is a supplemental piloting skill only applicable to ground vehicles and does not have a base skill or level of progression other than reducing penalties an additional one point per level of the driver’s experience. (Source: R:UE p.318) Military Seamanship: This skill covers the basic knowledge of upkeep, distaster response, maintenance, and other basic tasks aboard a modern combat vessel. Constant drills, excessive work details, and other such tactics keep these skills honed. A character with this skill can act as an able seaman and assist any specialist member of the crew to do their job. Painting, some fire fighting skills, and a bevy of other smaller skill sets are included in this skill. This is the skill that sets a professional military sailor apart from any other. The skillset applies to civilian ships as well, but it is only taught in the largest navies which have a naval tradition. Base Skill: 45/40%+5% per level of experience (Source: Completely made up, but based on the Sailing/Seamanship skill in R:UE) Back to Character Creation Back to Skill Selection Back to the home page